(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a drum washing machine. And more particularly, to improving washing performance by increasing the vigor with which water is circulated within the spin basket.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional drum washing machine is an electronic appliance that washes clothes using suds created during the rotation of its drum-shaped spin basket. As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional spin basket 1 has a plurality of lifters 2 protruded inward on its side wall so that the elevation of water and laundry contained in the spin basket 1 is more efficiently accomplished. In other words, the water and laundry in the spin basket 1 rise up the spin basket inner wall to a predetermined point, and then fall down from that point in such a manner that the laundry is washed by the suds produced by this rising and falling action. The lifters 2 serve to draw up the water and laundry so as to raise and drop the water and laundry and produce a large amount of suds.
With such a conventional drum washing machine, however, there is a limitation to the enhancement of the washing performance, because the laundry and water drop by interaction between centrifugal force, produced by the rotation of the spin basket 1, and the lifters 2 provided at the inside of the spin basket 1. That is, the laundry and water are lifted by the lifters 2, and the water that has once gone up to a predetermined point (the position where the gravitation force is larger than the centrifugal force acting thereon) must fall down, while the laundry, being a solid, is lifted to a higher point. Thus, the water does not rise high enough, and the amount of lifted water is not enough to generate the amount of suds necessary for washing, thereby lowering the washing efficiency.